I love you, VINCENTFRICK'NVALENTINE!
by AngelFreakZoid
Summary: Vincent confronts Cloud about his recent weirdnss, out of jealusy he'll never admit that though . Things get a little HEATED! Let's just say there's mention of yaoi porn, LIME. And a mention of cuff's who knew Cloud was kinky? ! CLOUD/VINCENT


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A THING.... NADA. ZIP. ZERO. ZITCH.... pathetic I know

This takes place on Cid's ship... (Anyone notice there's lots of Cids in FF?)

"I'm curious to know the mystery behind those heavenly eyes...."

Something about Vincent Valentine sent shivers down Cloud Strife's entire body. The graceful movements and emotionless face always grabbed at Cloud's thoughts. Cloud would just _stare _at Vincent's suffacating, beautiful vermillion eyes. Cloud watched the gunman's raven hair move softly with his angelic movements.

"Cloud?" Vincent's voice was calm. Conveying no emotion what so ever. Cloud shuttered at the cold breeze he felt as Vincent moved closer. Could did his best not to blush, but he felt his face heat up as Vincent's face came closer to his own.

"Vincent... I love.... umm...RAMEN!!!! ISN'T RAMEN GREAT?!" Cloud blushed a deeper shade of red. He almost let his feeling slip. Cloud sighed inwardly, slapping himself mentally for his stupidity.

"Cloud, last time I checked you didn't like ramen. Is there something you're hiding from me? What could you... love? You're always blushing when I see you. And when I come o the deck you're always staring. "Do you love—" Vincent was cut off by a mortified Cloud.

"Oh god! Was I that obvious?! How'd you find out?" Cloud yelled in Vincent's ear. Vincent looked somewhat pained. Cloud looked up at Vincent's face but his vision was obscured by Vincent's bangs.

"So it's true...?" Vincent whispered.

"Yeah." Cloud looked down; he knew he'd be rejected.

"You love Tifa....?" Vincent asked, practically whimpered.

"Yeah... WAIT! WHAT??!! WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM??" Cloud was more than confused. This whole conversation wasn't about his feeling for Vincent, but about non-existent feeling for someone else?

"Yuffie then?" came Vincent.

"NO!" Cloud almost screamed.

"It... it isn't Cid is it?" Vincent looked at Cloud in horror.

"NO! NO! NO! What are you some kind of idiot!? I. DO. NOT. LOVE. CID!" Cloud's face was red, not from embarrassment but from frustration.

"But you're blushing when I come in the room, and you're always with Tifa, Yuffie and Cid. Tifa's usually in the area where I stand, so I know you stare at her. How could it not be them" Vincent questioned, his voice icy.

"YOU! Y. O.U!! I LOVE YOU!! VINCENT-FRICK'N- VALENTINE!!" Cloud shouted.

"Cloud...?" Vincent whispered.

"Vincent... I love you. I know that your probably love someone else but—" Cloud was silenced by Vincent's soft pale lips. Cloud was too shocked to do anything and before he knew it Vincent's lips were gone.

"I love you too." Was all that Vincent said. Cloud moaned as Vincent groped his ass, pulling him closer.

"Mmm. Take me." Cloud ordered in a husky voice. Vincent pulled away and smirked.

"A few kisses, and an ass grab and you're already begging to be fucked?" Vincent leaned in close enough to kiss Cloud but stopped a few centimetres away. Cloud glared at the gunman, mentally shooting himself with Vincent's gun. He stepped away, then smirked

"Oh please! Fuck me into the floor boards! I implore you! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Cloud said, in an over dramatic voice, waving his hands in the air.

"As you wish." Vincent smiled, pulling cloud in for a passionate kiss. Cloud's fingers tangled in Vincent's hair as Vincent kissed his pale neck. Cloud moaned as Vincent bit down, drawing crimson. Vincent slid Cloud's shirt off, his tongue dragging across Cloud's now naked chest to stop at his pink nipples.

"Mmm, Vincent—" Cloud started, as Vincnets hot mouth found his nipples.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING?! I mean... DOING!?" Tifa burst in the room, her face red. Cloud couldn't tell if it was from blushing or anger.

"Well, if you must know I was going to _fuck _Cloud." Vincent muttered under his breath. Cloud started at the floor, not sure what to say. Tifa took a deep breath, as if starting a LONG LONG rant, when Yuffie burst out of a closet.

"TIFA! It was just getting good! God. First you take away my yaoi porn manga, novels, posters, and movies. Now you're interrupting the _live_ performance! Why can't you just let me have my fun?!" Yuffie dragged Tifa off to god knows were. Vincent looked at Cloud with a small, un-Vincent like smile.

"We... should go to one of our bedrooms. I don't think we need an audience." Cloud's face was red. His eyes still on the floor.

"Okay. But let's go to your room. You still have those cuffs, right?" Vincent dragged Cloud off, ignoring the blush on the other's cheeks.

~OWARI

I hope you liked it, even if just a little. I know most of you think "WHAT! NO LEMON!?" but I thought that a little IMPLIED is good now and then. Besides, I can let your dirty, dirty, minds think what you want! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! It would make me VERY VERY happy if you did!

THANK YOU!! XD!


End file.
